Songs of our Lives
by Tori Sohma
Summary: Okay so I did the Ipod Shuffle story. When I put my Ipod on shuffle and write little stories with the songs. NaruSasu SasuNaru Yaoi warning. Rated T for a reason


**A/N: Okay so I got bored. I admit that. Haha well this is one of those I-pod changelings. When I play a song write something. Next song I do the same thing. Okay so Thank you everyone for reading all my other stories. **

**Couple Based on: SasuNaru.**

**So you won't be confused: Even if it talks about a girl they are both guys. Just compareing a girl to ether Naruto or Sasuke**

**Warning: Yaoi. Contains teen content. So if you can't handle ether don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh I would rather not do one but I have to. I do not own Naruto. I do not own the song Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada, The killer Anna by The Medic Droid, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, In my arms by Plumb, Then last I do not own the song If you were Gay by Avenue Q **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Song 1: The Medic Droid- The killer Anna**

Sasuke was walking out of the bar hands in his pocket. Then he walked in, shoulders brushed against eachother.

He knew if he stayed he would do it again. The same thing he did everytime.

Strong tan arms wrapped around his waist as he was leading them to his car. Opening the door it soon was sweet kisses. Those turning into passion. Ones of love, of missing each other. Yet he knew he was going in deeper and deeper into this affair of his. **(A/N: Sasuke is married because of an arrange marriage for his family. He married Sakura but is cheating on her with Naruto. Just to make things less confused.)**

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned. He didn't want to hurt the blonde, yet he had to end it.

"Sasuke...please..." Naruto's crystal blue eyes glazed into his own onyx pair.

He shook his head. "Nothing nothing." Bending down he kissed the guy he loved.

Knowing who he was picking. Knowing how love felt, but never getting that feeling just reminiscing in the feeling.

Knowing when this is over he must act like he hates him, it breaks them but he thought wrong because every time it happens again.

**Song 2: Because of you By Kelly Clarkson**

Naruto's tears fell down his face as he swung on the swing. He hated this feeling of misery, of heartbreak.

Past two fucking years he been with that teme and he broke up with him because of of Ino!

Naruto jumped off the swing angry at himself. It been two weeks since it happened.

Because of Sasuke he had to stay strong. He had to force a smile on missions. Sasuke cheated on him.

It was a lot to handle that the late missions were just to go have sex. That the distant wasn't because he was angry at him for doing something stupid.

Yet wasn't it partly his fault for not noticing. Was it karma biting him in the ass for taking Sasuke away from Sakura? For breaking Hinata's heart? Which was it. This taught him a lesson though, he wasn't going to trust that well. Sasuke was the only one he loved.

He helped Sasuke. He saw the weakness. He heard the young one cry and confronted him. Yet that same sad boy was now making him cry.

It started to rain, the raindrops landing on his face. Falling to the ground Naruto whimpered. He loved Sasuke and it broke his heart to see him with somebody else. It made him afraid to maybe someday he won't be able to love because of Sasuke...

**A/N: Sorry for pairing Sasuke and Ino. I couldn't think of who to put him with so I said Ino. I didn't want to put Sakura because I don't like him being with her.) **

**Song 3: Plumb: In my Arms**

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Watching as they walked into the village back from a mission. At night when Naruto spent the night at Sasuke's and then smiled just when Sasuke got done with his nightmares it was contagious. Made him happy. Forcing the memories away. Being in the arms of him, made him feel safe. So when Naruto needed him, he was there. Telling stories of days where they could be together without people judging.

Without the feeling a storm would hit when they were found out. That they would be torn apart by the others. Right now they were safe right now. So what if the were gay. He didn't care what people thought. Yet both lived by what _they_ thought. Sasuke to be stronger. Naruto to be accepted.

So when that storm hit, they were in each others arms. Just like since they were little. Two boys. In love. In each others arms. Protecting one another.

**(A/N: Might want to listen to the song to understand that. Yet the storm is like the village finding out. Wow I can't write fluffy goodness right now. Must be my mood. Or my i-pod. )**

**Song four: If you were Gay- Avenue Q**

The blonde was sitting across form Sasuke staring at him.

Sasuke choose to ignore and kept reading his book.

The stare increased. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Well I was wondering..." Naruto started to blush.

"What?" Sasuke glared.

"I overheard Sakura and Ino talking and well. THEY put me up to this."

"Go on." Onyx eyes started to show annoyance with his companion.

"Are you gay?" mumbled the blue eyed blonde.

He perfectly heard him but he wanted to see if what Naruto was getting at. "What?"

"You know. Like guys? So do you? I mean I'm not against it or anything."

"Naruto really? Your that... Ugh never mind." Sasuke muttered an insult.

"What Sasuke! I mean well" Naruto's blush got cuter.

Sauske suddenly got a idea. "So Naruto."

"Y-Yes Sasuke?"

"Kiss me." grinned Sasuke.

"WHAT?" Naruto's whole face turned red.

"Just do it dope."

"Why? I mean what huh-" Naruto panicked.

Sasuke got up and headed over to Naruto. Said blonde gulped his heart racing and beating fast that he could hear it in his ears.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke leaned down almost touching the other boy's lips. Hearing the sharp intake of breath Naruto took he pulled away and grinned. A slight pink layer on his cheeks.

Naruto stood up abruptly. "Sasuke what what was that for?"

"Did that answer your question?" Sasuke shurgged going back to his cool side.

Naruto suddenly leaned over and took Sasuke's lips in a fast kiss. Walking away to a slightly blushing shocked Uchiha he said. "Yeah now I do!" Naruto's face was still red.

**Song five: Cascada:Evacuate the dance floor**

Sweat was rolling down his skin as he was moving and grinding to the music. His heart was raceing but he didn't stop. It was tempting. Many dance partners yet he pushed away and went to a new one after less then 50 seconds.

Pale skin moved his body against someone's of tan. The lights were flashing enough to give somebody a seizure. Back to his front. They couldn't see their faces yet they were pulled into their little dance.

Tight tan arms wrapped around his waist. Pulling him closer. Molding their bodies together into one. Creating the friction between them. Wrapping his pale arms around the others neck he grinned. The beat was energizing him. Leaving him breathless yet wanting more.

Crooked grin as the one with him grinding and danced to the song. Yet he knew there were others waiting but he couldn't go away from this boy. He turned the man to him so he could see if he knew who he was. Gasping but soon grinned.

"Naruto." Came the voice behind the pale lips.

"Sasuke."

**A/N: That's it! ^-^ five songs. Hoped you like it! 3**

**Read and review please. **

**Reveiws make me happy!**

**-Tori Sohma**


End file.
